Talk:Image of the Week Poll
Slideshows pop-up when clicked in Wikia skin but do not respond in Monobook ** Seems to be problem with slideshow widget itself - not something I can fix. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 05:39, October 26, 2015 (UTC) * It's not possible to vote in polls via cell phone ** Ditto - nothing I can do here other than say use the "Full site" button at the bottom of the page to switch to the Oasis skin. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 05:39, October 26, 2015 (UTC) I imagine both are Wikia Central issues, but just thought I'd ask... aimzzz (talk) 23:21, October 24, 2015 (UTC) re. IoW Poll page... Oh Yay! I love it! Especially like the big slideshow, which helps with the pop-up issue I mentioned above. Looks great with both Wikia & Monobook skin. (When you mentioned Oasis skin, I've been assuming it's the same as the default "Wikia"— I'm fairly new to Wiki.) Most of the votes come in after I make a post on Reddit Malazan (usually Mondays), so I imagine a lot of the voters see the page in Wikia skin. * The wikia skin used to called oasis when it was first introduced. I prefer that name because wikia can mean other things. I might do a Help:Layout page in the future explaining all the related issues. 99.9% of visitors will see oasis (or mobile), doesn't mean I have to like it though. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 05:39, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Meant to say that I'd like to implement the IoW Poll page update now, as long as we don't lose the current votes. I think it will work OK as long as the poll itself is not edited.aimzzz (talk) 23:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC) * Wait! Found a problem with monobook skin. With Wikia skin, clicking a slideshow image opens the picture's Gallery page. That functionality doesn't work with monobook. Clicking the image does nothing. (may be related to the issue of slideshows not popping up in monobook when the little pop-up symbol is clicked) ** I've answered that above. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 05:39, October 26, 2015 (UTC) *** By putting links in the captions I have been able to get around this. The price though is that the image links have to be entered 3 times each - lots of copypasta! --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 02:40, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ****Great! Not excited to enter 3x, but in the past I was making a separate list of titles with links in addition to SS & poll, so the work cancels out, but the design is better. aimzzz (talk) 11:55, October 28, 2015 (UTC) White space Thank for the poll page update :) * There was a question about the white space on the right side of the page in monobook,... I didn't notice it because my browser was cranked up to 125% zoom, so it wasn't there. {Edit: Looking at it again, personally I don't much mind the white space— just a matter of opinion. I already wrote all this stuff, so here it is...] * Does the white space vary with screen resolution (wide screen vs standard)? ** Yes, in monobook only, therefore I designed the element sizes around oasis. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) * Here are some ideas born in ignorance of how the code works: ** Is there a way to make the width of different sections variable? For ex, can the poll box width be expandable, or can there be expandable space between the 3 sections (slideshow, text, poll)? Or maybe the content can center itself on the page? *** No for slideshow, yes for the text and poll, but the poll looks ridiculous when variable. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) ** Is the code blind as to whether the skin is set to monobook or Wikia, ie, 'if monobook then X', while 'if Wikia, then Y'? Or does the format have to be a balance between the 2 skins? *** Here's an option If the code distinguishes between the skins. In Wikia, the user can click a pic in the slideshow to see the Gallery page. Since click-through doesn't work in monobook, maybe monobook could have a 4th column with the list of picture titles linked to Gallery pg. The list is unnecessary with Wikia skin, *All of the above are just ideas which may or may not be possible. All in all, the new layout is great aimzzz (talk) 15:25, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ** There are two elements on the page (in div tags) and each is 650px wide, which can be altered. If there is room they are presented side-by-side and if there is not then the poll and text goes below the slideshow. ** There is code which can be used to hide things when in one of the skins, but it should not be overused as it creates maintenance nightmares down the line. That said I didn't realise the click-through didn't work in monobook when I designed the page. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 05:39, October 26, 2015 (UTC) * Hi JR, regarding the new changes to IoW, It just seemed to me that about 45% of the screen on the right was simply white and blank (Monobook) My resolution is 1366x768, Chrome, 100% zoom. I was wondering whether it was possible to have the poll panel beside the picture? That way the entire screen might be utilised. Just an idea,don't know if its workable. Andorion new (talk) 17:30, October 25, 2015 (UTC) * At 50% white space the text and poll flips out to fill that white space. I tried to separate the poll and text into their own elements, but I couldn't figure out how to do it. Although I did think of an idea to try this morning...but it might not work. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 05:39, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ** I've put in a solution, I hope it works for you. Let me know if you want anything else done with this page. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 03:14, October 28, 2015 (UTC) *Instead of the poll floating left or right, is there a way for it to float center, ie, float in the center of the space to the right of the slideshow? Playing around, I tried float:center & align:center, but they both put the poll underneath the SS. Also tried padding, but, in addition to padding left & right, it also pads the top of the div, so the poll moves lower & lower-- lol! Experiments failed but at least it's been educational :p aimzzz (talk) 09:54, October 28, 2015 (UTC) **Yeah, this stuff is frustrating sometimes, but rewarding when you get it. I had an idea though, maybe put the text in its own table with a fixed width (say 350px) and then float all three divs left (none cleared?). Not sure how it would work with oasis skin though. Ok, off to bed for me now. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 12:18, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Talk pages